The Demon And The Angel
by XAkatsukiSakuraX
Summary: This burning, it hurts so much..He must've taken someone else, I can't take this anymore. Sure the burning hurts, but it gives off such a lust, i-its unbearable! Please, just let me go!  Chapters are short, so its like a short story? :3?
1. World Conference

It was just another day at the world conference, America suggesting a giant hero to block the rays of the sun, England disagreeing, and France being...Well...France.. England however was getting strange looks, he didn't know where, but he knew someone was staring at him. England stopped in the middle of his argument with France to look left and right, but, it seemed like no one was staring. "Whats wrong my Iggy?" France said to the other country who was arguing with him.

"Don't call me that! And I could've sworn someone was staring at me!" England said to France as he was just ready to slap him in the face.

"I would stare at you any time my Iggy! You're something I can't take my eyes off of!" This was one of the not-so-smart things France could've said. England kicked him in the balls and watched this pervert in pain on the floor. "Now England, that isn't nice, da?" Russia claimed as he watched France trying to look up England's pants.

"I don't bloody care! And what does it matter to you anyways?"

"Well you did separate our alliance by befriend Japan. He was supposed to be my friend, I can't forgive you for that!"

"So? You can go rot in hell!" England said as he turned his back to the Russian and murmured something, this caught Russia's attention.

"What was that, England?" Russia questioned as he glared at England. England looked back at him, and got caught by his glare. It was one of the most coldest things he could ever feel. England was truly scared, as scared as someone in the grave yard, hearing the howls of wolves. England gathered up his guts, and went ahead and pressed on. "Y-You heard me," England stuttered, "You, stupid c-communist!" Russia grabbed England by the neck and started choking him, smirking at the strange sounds England had made as a sign of need, a need of air. Everyone noticed this, and everyone got up. Russia took out a knife from his sleeve and made a deep cut in England's chest, where his heart was. England was in so much pain, it was so unbearable. Lithuania, Ukraine, Estonia, and Latvia just barely got Russia off England and the other nations helped England. "Whats wrong with you?" America yelled as he got ready to take out the pistol from his pocket. Canada had to grab America's arm and shake his head no to stop him.

"No one, ever calls me that. Ever.." Russia said in a dark tone no one ever heard. This dark tone was very appealing to Belarus and she started to blush. Everyone started to scold Russia, but he didn't care. He loved the reactions he got from his English toy. France, America, and Canada where trying to tend to England's deep wound. "That mark he got, will be the official mark.." Russia muttered to himself as he licked off the blood from his fingers and made his way to the exit. England was truly terrified, how could someone have so much pleasure out of doing that to another person? England then understood why he had summoned Russia instead of a creature from hell. Russia was a demon, a true, cold-blooded demon.


	2. The Hero's Disappearance

Days pass after that conference, with England in the hospital. As England stares at the ceiling above him, he cannot help but relive what had happened days before. How he called Russia a "Stupid Communist" and got hurt so badly. He trembled at the thought of the blood being licked off. How Russia had enjoyed the suffering from him. He put his hand over the wound Russia left on his chest, it was surely going to be a scar that will never disappear. England herd the doorknob turn and he looked at the door, to see who it was, hoping it wasn't that man who had caused him so much pain. Instead, it was America, he smiled at him and greeted this man in. America didn't respond with his usual smile, instead he had a look of guilt painted on his face. "What's wrong America?" England asked, "You're not as annoyingly cheerful as you are? Is something or someone bothering you?"

"..I'm so sorry I couldn't get you away from that madman, England. I'm really sorry! I know I should've stopped talking about that stupid idea of mine! If only I did, you wouldn't be like this!" America was scolding himself, telling him everything was his fault. It was his fault that England got hurt so bad. It was his fault for not stopping one second about his stupid idea. It was his fault that England is in the hospital. Everything was his fault, and only his!

"No its not," England sighed and looked to his fellow nation, "It's not your fault, its mine for crossing the line. I should've known that calling him what I had called him would've been bad. It was my fault for not thinking before I spoke."

"But if I just stopped one second and got you away from him, you wouldn't be like this!"

"Enough Alfred, this is far enough. You're blaming yourself too much! Just move on, things like this just happens in life. Please? Just forget it?" England had asked in his mother-like tone he only used for America like back before 1775. America knew that once he used this, it was over, there was no if's, and's, or but's.

"Okay.." America sadly said and gave him the present he wanted to give England. It was boxers with the American Flag on it. England was very disturbed at receiving something like this, but it was a present America had bought for him, so he went ahead and wore it the next day.

_**NEWS FLASH! Reporter Alexander here with your latest news. A body was found in the river today!**_

This caught England's eye since he did not like the sound of death at all.

_**The believed cause of death was decapitation! Citizens soon found the head of the victim in a trash can! This is the picture of the victim!**_

No..It can't be...It...Just can't!

"ALFRED!" England screamed out loud and fell to his knees and cried. How could this happen? Who did it?

_**The identity of the victim is Alfred F. Jones!**_

"Just shut up! Just, SHUT UP ALREADY!"

_**Forensics believe he was attacked and-**_

England unplugged the T.V. and cried his heart out. He couldn't even say good bye to him, he didn't embrace the last time he will ever see his face. He didn't protect him as he sworn the day he found him. England's life with America flashed before his eyes, the good, the bad, the Revolutionary War, everything. He was in complete sorrow at the loss of someone so close, so dear to him. Someone who was valued as his own life. He wished, one more time, he could speak to him, to ask him what happened, to tell him he loved him. On the other side of this world, was the smile of the demon.

* * *

**¡UPDATE!:** Okay! So since so many people love it so much, I'll try to continue as much as I can (I has school oAo). So, the next chapter will be called _England's Saihate. _If you know the song Saihate by Hatsune Miku, then you know what this is gonna be about.


	3. England's Saihate

I'm so happy people loved this. I love you too T^T. Anyways, here is the promised third chapter I did during History class (lol XD), England's Saihate!

* * *

It was raining heavily that day, the day of America's funeral. Many people, and even beings, came to this sorrowful day. Even Toni, who would insult people like England, was in mourning. England wore one of his best suits to the funeral. Everyone may have been sad, but England's sorrow was far more than everyone's combined. England wanted to go where he was, he wanted to hug him just one more time. Just hang out with him for another day. However, he couldn't follow him. He sat next to Canada and France quietly, wanting to be just alone, but he knew it would be unforgivable to himself to not go to America's funeral. The ceremony soon began.

"We are gathered here today in memory of Alfred F. Jones," Germany said mournfully. Even thought they were enemies during World War II, America helped Germany in his times of need. Canada was sobbing into Kumajirou and Kumajirou was comforting him, without asking who he was. As the day progressed on and on, the rain fell harder and harder. Everyone had an umbrella, everyone except England. He wanted the rain to drown out the sounds, wash away the sorrow, and wash this scene from his eyes. So once he opened his eyes, there wouldn't be the funeral. He just wanted to be in his house or even the hospital bed. And he wanted to see America bust the door open and invade with a burger in hand and a soda in the other. He opened his eyes to see this, but he only saw people leaving white roses on America's casket. England got up and took his rose with him. He put his rose on America's casket and whispered, "I love you..." He covered his eyes with his hands and bit his lip. He had to hold back his tears for he knew it was a sign of giving in. Suddenly, the hairs in the back of his neck soon stood up, someone behind him was giving off some sense. England looked behind him, hoping to see him, he pleaded in his mind just for one more time.

"Is there something wrong, England?" the person behind asked in his thick, Russian accent. England just ran off in another direction, wanting to get away from everything. He ran as fast he could, in hopes of running into America. Russia just watched this English man run with everyone else. He left a white rose on America's casket and ran after England, a rose with a drop of blood.

England ran through all the trees and all the debris that was on the floor. He ran until his throat began to hurt, until his legs and every other part of his body just felt like it would explode. The slippery grass soon made him trip and land on his stomach. "Alfred...Please! Just come back! I love you! I miss you! Don't leave me here, please! I don't want to be alone! COME BACK!" he yelled out to the sky in hopes of America hearing. Soon, thunder mixed with the grey cloudy sky and the rain. England cried, he never stopped crying, even if it hurt him physically, he just had to cry. England looked up and saw there, right infront of him, America. "..A-Alfred?"

"Hey," this ghostly figure said and gave England a warm loving smile. England smiled and launched a hug directly to this ghost. America embraced England and whispered, "I know who did it.."

"Please, tell me who Alfred.." England said as he savored this hug. It was so warm, it was like he was actually there and back from a trip near the equator. "Please don't ever leave me. Don't leave me here alone."

"Arthur, you are never alone. I will always be with you, come what may. The person who did this to me...It was-" America disappeared and left a feather on the ground, a pure white feather. England widened his eyes and looked at the feather. Soon, he felt something cold wrap around him tight like a snake. He turned his head and saw Russia, embracing him. He didn't want this, he knew who did it, the man embracing him killed America, his beloved. England pushed him away and yelled, "G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" He soon got up and ran away, ran as fast as he can, despite the tripping. He gripped so tightly to the feather in his hand, the last thing from the living America. England crashed into France and fell down. "Ahh! England are you okay?" France asked as he picked England up and saw that he was crying. "..Oh England.." France hugged this man who sobbed heavily into his chest from the deep abyss in his heart. Russia was behind a tree and saw this, he then took out something from his pocket. He took out America's dog tags that where completely drenched in blood.


	4. In The Eyes of a Late Hero

**WARNING**: This contains some UsUk, so if you don't like that, then skip to the section after the small part where its really focused on America.

* * *

"Okay.." America sadly said and gave him the present he wanted to give England. It was boxers with the American Flag on it. England was very disturbed at receiving something like this, but it was a present America had bought for him.

America hugged England before taking his leave and ruffled his hair. "See ya later, 'kay?" America said with a friendly wink at England. A small tint of pink appeared on England's face.

"Yea, whatever!" England said in an angry, tsundere tone.

"Haha! You're way too cute when you act like that"

"Sh-Shut up!" England's protest just made America laugh even more. America playfully punched England in the arm and left England in his solitude.

America was very happy about visiting England, it was like back in the old days, before 1775. It was way better than at world conferences. "Maybe, next time, I should buy him a thong! I would love to see the look on his face!" America said to himself as he smirked. The image of England in a thong popped into America's head and caused a blush to form on his face. You see, America liked England, and not just bromance like, I mean _**really**_ liked England. However, he just couldn't tell England. Rejection scared him into silencing his feelings for him. America sighed and looked at the sunset. "I wonder..England...Do you like me? 'Cuz I really like you." America asked out into the sky as he took a deep breath. He could imagine him and England going with each other on dates. Dates to burger joints, and dates to those pubs England always loves to drink at. The image of England smiling was burnt into his brain, and whenever he saw it, he would forget his inhibitions. England was really something to him.

* * *

_Crap! I'm late again! Toni is gonna kill me!_ America was running from the hospital to his house, trying to make sure that Toni doesn't find out. Toni had made dinner and he really hates it when America is always late to dinner, despite the reasons. America ran through cities and forests just trying desperately to grab the handle of his doorknob. America stopped in his tracks and looked left and right..Someone...was stalking him. America took out his pistol and cocked it, ready to shoot anything that may do him harm. America cautiously power walked to his destination, but stopped every 20 steps. America smelled the air, it smelled different. It smelled of snow, sunflower seeds, and vodka. "..What do you want Russia?"

"Oh, was I that easy to spot, Alfred?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh now, what if I just told you I was here to say hi?"

"You're not like that..I know it.."

"Very, very smart. Alright then, let's get down to business. Give me England, and I won't kill you."

"Tch, I'm not letting you have him! He's not gonna be your toy!" America turned and shot in the direction he heard the voice, but that man wasn't there.

"Don't tell me your starting to like him.." Russia growled in a very icy tone.

"W-What are you talking about? We're just really close! I know what you do, I'm not allowing you to have him!"

"Either way..this gives me a good enough reason to kill you..."

"W-What are you talking abou- AAAHH!" A object, the size of a head, fell to the floor, bleeding. Russia grabbed the corpse by the legs and threw it into the river. He took the bloody dog tags and threw the head somewhere else.

"England is now mine...And there is nothing, anyone can do about it.." Russia looked at the severed hand in his. "One nation down, almost the whole world left. What I want, is what I get, and there is nothing anyone could ever do about it. England **_will_** become one with Russia."

* * *

OKAH! I am currently working on Chapter 5, and its really hard because I've never written sex in any of my fan fictions(that aren't going to be continued). So I will get it up as soon as I'm done with the small little sex scene, 'kay? Also, this is a forewarning, because there will be some sex in the next chapter. So, if you don't wanna read it, just go ahead and wait until Chapter 6 pops up.


	5. Russia's Cantarella

This made me feel all dirty eAe...Well, since you all were faithful to me, and I think this would happen either way, here is a little smexy smexy time with Russia and England. If you don't wanna read their little session, then just wait for Chapter 6. Also, just a heads up, my chapters will be inspirations, usually, from songs I listen to. For example: This song was written while I was listening to Shotarella, a yaoi version of Cantarella. Well, this is the small little celebration things to the 5th chapter, and I shall call it "Russia's Cantarella" just because I feel like it.

* * *

It was a clear night sky that hung over England's house. Inside, the English man was flipping through his photo albums, remembering those times he spent with America. He looked at the small, white feather he carefully put in the Plexiglas case. "Those where some great times, huh Alfred? I wonder if you can hear me up there, I really do miss you, you wanker... I wish to visit you, and to follow you, but I know if I committed suicide here, you would never forgive me. You promise you'll be here with me? Forever?" England looked at the marvelous feather, it was pure white, as pure as pure can be. England looked at the empty pages in the photo album after the date 1775. He really didn't take any pictures after the Revolutionary War? None? England hit himself with the book on the head. He suddenly felt a slow, chilly wind brush against his back. He looked behind him, the window wasn't open. How was this possible? Maybe it was America's ghost? Maybe it was... England turned around and became face to face with the man right in front of him. How could he not notice? He was practically 2 inches away from his face!

"Hello, my England," Russia said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"Oh now that's not nice of you..I thought you we're supposed to be a gentleman.."

"Do not test me! Or else I will-" Within this split second, Russia cut England's shirt open and put his hand on his chest. "Or else you will what, Arthur?" Russia asked in a cunning voice.

"W-What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm doing..." With this said, Russia licked the scar he had left on England's chest. England couldn't help but moan out, something was wrong. He would never do this out loud, he would keep his voice in. Something about this scar Russia gave him made him lose control. England's body felt hot, and he was panting already. "Wow, you're very easy to break, you know that, da?" Russia said with a cute smile.

"D-Don't you dare touch me.."

"Oh, but I already did, you lost the game."

"S-Stop this! A-Ah!" England tried to stop this man from touching him any longer, but the man easily held his wrists back with one hand and continued on.

_M-My body feels hot...What is wrong with me? This is terrible! _

Russia's invasion just kept going and going into the man he was intruding. He kept pushing in despite his pleas and his cries and begs for mercy. England soon became too 'drunk' and let his inhibitions go. He did not think of how he was betraying his one and only, he wanted it to stop, but he lost control. This, it was too strong! England allowed his desires to take him over and allowed the man dominating him eat him whole. Russia took pride into hearing the screams he forced out of the man under him.

"I-Ivan!"

* * *

I shall now wash my brain with soap...Please review? It makes me really happy to read your reviews, and it keeps me going on and on with this story. My other stories didn't get reviews as quick as this did, I thanks you all, a lot! And for a little sneaky peaky at the next chapter, France takes a small visit to Russia's for a small talk about becoming allies once more...or is it?


	6. England's Imitation Black

I'm so sorry this is so short oAo, but I'll promise to make it up to you people! I'm sick so I'm staying home today instead of going to school. And as I was lying in bed, I was thinking about Hetalia, then I remembered I haven't updated this story in a while, and I didn't want it to end up like my other stories that won't be finished...ever...So, I went ahead and got on the computer to start typing, my head may be hurting, but I love you all :).

* * *

He looked into the fireplace in his home, and he was there as he was earlier. Flash backs continued to replay in his head, despite trying to block them out with memories of America. He put his hand over his eyes and shut them tightly, concentrating. How could he do such a thing to America? He felt like such a whore, betraying his beloved just for sex. England wanted to hurt himself to atone for his sin. He got up and walked into to his room to look through his closets. He grabbed a pistol and a blindfold and looked at them both. He was ready to atone for what he had done, he put on the blindfold and managed to walk to the window where the sun shone. He put the pistol in his hand and to his head, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I did this to you America...I will atone.." England pulled the trigger. He opened his eyes, to see he was where America was, but, all he saw was darkness. "So..I ended up in hell, didn't I?.."

"No, you didn't Iggy," someone said as he pulled the blindfold off England and put one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his cheek. England blinked and looked up, and there he was, America. America mournfully smiled at England and hugged the emerald-eyed man. England sobbed into the ghost's chest, he truly was grateful that America can forgive him for the sin he had committed. England looked up at America and said to him,

_"I've always wanted to tell you, I love you. There is just one thing that I would like to say, these impulses that run throughout my body..Sooner than you'll just end up broken..There is not a day when I'm not thinking of you, the feeling of being held in your arms.."_

America kissed England on the forehead with reassurance. He planned to never let go of England, he just didn't want to. England soon fell asleep in America's arms. He picked him up and layed him on the bed, softly brushing the hair on his face off and gently wiping the tears on England's cheeks. "I promise, I will never let him have you England...You're someone I just cannot give up..."

* * *

I give credit to Razzyness for his english lyrics of Imitation Black! I liked the version where they made Kran117 be Len, its very beautiful. Go check it out, go search on youtube Re: Imitation Black Razzy. Yes those exact words, and if you just don't feel like it. Heres the link:

.com/watch?v=P-oofwXmCaA


	7. Alluring Secret American Vow

So here is my promised longer chapter :D My head still hurts ): ...Oh well, this was a really fun chapter based off of the song Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~

* * *

A man dressed in all white at the break of dawn was walking through the streets of an old village. He was completely lost and every time he would ask someone for directions, they would just ignore him for the wings on his back made him a 'freak'. He was soon pushed to the ground by a larger man and called a freak. How the people in this world sin was something that this angel had to endure. A man dressed in all black soon walked up to this fallen angel and held his hand out to the angel. He smiled at the angel with beautiful emerald eyes and asked, "Are you okay?" His voice was harmonized like the choirs of god. At this moment, the angel pathetically fell in love with the man. However, this was like the fruit of knowledge that Adam and Eve had took a bite into.

Months pass and the man dressed in black tried to avoid the angel as much as possible, but he would just end up in the angel's arms again. He grabbed the sinful man and kissed him deeply, however the man pushed him away. "I cannot be with you anymore! I am sorry, but...I'm going to take the vow of marriage tomorrow! And...This is just forbidden! How could an angel love a human?" Tears ran came out of the beautiful pools of emerald and he ran away, being forced to desert the angel. There soon came a void in his heart, a empty void that only one person could ever fill. He soon encountered the devil and took hold of his wings. The devil smirked and told him, "If you make a contract with me, then you shall be with him forever." This truly made the angel on the verge of sin. "You must become someone else that will be irresistible to this sinful man, your sin against god. You must vow to spend eternity with this man."

"I accept," the angel said with such bravery and without wavering. He was ready to give up his wings. He took hold of them, and ripped them off so easily like paper, the wings floated into the air and soon formed together into a pinkish white scarf. The angel closed his eyes and the scarf wrapped around his neck, his clothes soon changed into another man's. His hair turned into a blond ash like color. He opened his new violet piercing eyes and became another man.

The emerald eyes of the other looked sadly at the sky, hoping not to have hurt the angel. He wore a black veil, as it was a custom to his religion for both man and woman to wear the veil. He took one step out into the bright sunny day, and as he looked forward, he met a man with mournful violet eyes. At this moment, the pathetic, sinful man fell in love. What they had, was the fruit of desire and lust. "Come with me.." the scarfed man said to the other as he took his hand and ran off with him. The black veil was abandoned, like the vow he was to commit. This soon even became as heavy as the sin of love between human and angel. "Arthur, are you ready?" He said as he put a hand on the other man's cheek. Arthur nodded, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to sink into this sin.

Morning soon came, and Arthur was being embraced in his arms. Arthur got up and out of bed carefully, not to disturb the other man in his bed. He put on his clothes and began to get everything ready for him and his lover. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze run through his hair, he felt so alive. He had been in solitude for many years and now he has someone, it was one of the greatest things he could ever feel. Arms where soon wrapped around his waist and he was embraced once again, by the other man. "Why did you leave me? I missed you.." the man said to Arthur. Arthur smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I'll never desert you." With this said, the man smiled at Arthur and took out a small flower from his hiding. He tied it around the ring finger of Arthur ever so gently.

"I don't have enough money..So...I, Ivan Braginski, want to marry you. Will you spend the rest of eternity with me, Arthur?" Ivan said as he looked deep into the pool of emerald that shone so bright in daylight. Arthur widened his eyes and a blush formed in his face, he was so happy. He nodded and hugged Ivan. The soon had parted only for a while and Arthur sat in the grass. He just wanted to shout out to the heavens and above about Ivan. However, a man with long blond hair and a 5 o' clock shadow came out from the darkness. He was dressed in all white and ready to kill the man who took his friend, Alfred away from him. The revenge filled angel took out a gun and cocked it. Arthur turned around and couldn't believe what was going to happen. He tried to get up, but it was too late. The revenge filled angel shot Arthur lethally in the heart. Arthur fell to the ground and soon passed away. Ivan saw the whole thing, the revengeful angel, the gun, Arthur falling to his death, everything. Ivan ran to Arthur and picked him up, shaking him, trying to wake him up. He soon knew what to do, he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Arthur. Ivan's hair soon turned blond, and his eyes turned blue. His pale turned into a creamy peach color.

_"My dear lying cold...I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day. My sin against god..."_

Arthur soon opened his eyes and saw the angel in his view again, his eyes widened as he spoke his words.

_"All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, so I will die for you...I believe...that is my fate.."_

Alfred closed his eyes and smiled, tears falling down his cheeks. _The wingless fallen angel freed himself from the contract of evil. In exchange for his own life, leaving one feather, he saved the man. _Arthur's eyes widened as Alfred vanished, leaving a pitch black feather in his place. He grabbed hold of the feather and cried, his one and only sacrificed himself to atone for his sins.

"A-Alfred!" England screamed as he jolted up from his sleeping state. It was just a dream, and he was crying. He breathed heavily as he was scared to death of the thought of Alfred leaving. It was all just a dream, however, he had a pinkish white scarf on.


	8. Comfort of Roses

I'm sorry I haven't been updating any chapters ;_; Its just I moved...To a new country :D Go ahead and guess which one it is 3 I dare you. Anyways, I hope I still got my readers ;-; If not then I hope I can get moar readers ;~;.

Arigatougozaimasu for reading my story :D I will make sure that Russia does not visit your house tonight, well unless you want him too ;D.

* * *

Its been weeks since the death of Alfred passed, and a week since Arthur has been hospitalized. Arthur had been sitting on the same couch ever since he got home from the hospital. He's been malnourished, thirsty, and starving for days, however none of this seemed to bother him. He's never opened the door when someone knocks and has kept all the windows and doors locked. He did not want to see that Russian face again, he never wants to hear his voice, or smell the vodka in his breath. Arthur gets up only to get the picture album of him and Alfred and goes back to the couch he's been sitting in for a week.

"Ugh, Come on England answer the damn door!" Francis said in a very annoyed tone. He repetivly rang the door bell until he herd a voice.

"Go away! Especially if your that damned vodka sucking, communist bastard!"

"England, I would never be that guy, besides I only like wine, not vodka!:

"I said go away France!" France sighed and picked up a rock near the door and took out the hidden spare key, unlocked the door and went inside. "Oh, how you say, Lord save the queen! You stink!"

"I thought I told you stay out, and how did you know that was there.

"Oh come on Iggy, you know I would know." After all, Francis did...see Arthur weekly before.

"Don't you dare call me that, I never want to hear that nickname again."

"What? But why? I've called you that since you where a little, scrawny country."

"I was a 'little, scrawny country' when I practically almost beat you at Hundred Years! But you had to be a loser and get help from some teenage girl, you loser!" Francis laughed, he loved it when Arthur had is little tsundere outbursts, it was one thing that he just could not live without. "England, I do hope you take a bath, I'm gonna bring you to the outside world that seems so foreign to you," Francis teased Arthur, "You smell like how your country used to smell in Shakespeare times."

"Says the man who invented the cod piece, you perverted bloke." Arthur said as he got up from the couch heading towards the bathroom to take a bath. Francis then saw the album, picked it up, and opened it. Arthur halted as he herd Francis say, "Aww you two where so cute back then." Arthur then turned around and saw that France was looking through the album of him and Alfred. Francis motioned Arthur to sit right next to him and said, "Come sit next to me even though you smell awful." Arthur walked to the couch and sat right next to Francis. They then conversed while looking through the album, Arthur actually smiling for the first time in a few days.

"I remember the time when I was holding him as he was asleep, he jumped right out of my arms and ran towards a huge buffalo. I was scared to death that he would've died by the crushing weight of that animal, but instead he picked it up and started swinging it around, chanting "Hero! Hero" over and over again..He always did wanted to be a hero.." Arthur said with a sigh.

"And he was," Francis replied, "He was a true hero if I do say some myself...You should be really proud of him.."

"I am..I truly am...I just wish that bloody wanker didn't had to go like that..."

"God needed a hero I guess, say you haven't been questioned by the police have you?"

"No, never been bothered, as far as I know."

"Good, these people have been questioning anyone that's been realtivly close to America in any way shape and form. They're giving me a hard time as well, if only we could catch the man responsible-"

"I-I know who did it..." Arthur interrupted Francis

"What? You do? How come you've never told them?"

"..H-He'd kill me if I did..Maybe even lock me away somewhere in the depths of the earth.." Arthur was trembling.

"Who? America? How does someone from the dead kill you? Oh you still believe in the paranormal don't you."

"No you bloody bloke not America! I'm pretty sure he'd want me to tell somebody! It was-" Arthur then flinched as he felt a burning sensation. Arthur grabbed at his scar and fell to the floor in pain. Francis got up. "E-England!" Francis picked up Arthur and then laid him back on the couch. Arthur grabbed at Francis's hair and brought his head closer to his face and whispered in pain, "Francis..I-It was..th-that vodka drinking bastard.." Arthur then yelled in pain and passed out from exhaustion.


	9. Wine and Vodka

Its been 8 hours since Arthur passed out. Francis has been sitting right next to Arthur in a chair next to his bed. Francis got up and started looking around the room, then he opens up Arthur's closet and starts looking through his clothes, mentally thinking of how grotesque his clothes where and that he would kill himself right now. Then Francis stopped at one piece of clothing, it was the tunic he had given Arthur when Arthur was a growing nation. Francis smiled and said quietly, "Oh you where such a cuter country when you where younger, you where so gullible." Francis breathed in and breathed out. "...You still need to take a bath, you wreak...badly.." Francis said disgusted, he then went into Arthur's living room. "I should help you clean up, it is like me to be a gentlemen after all." Francis said as he began to clean up the mess Arthur left. As Francis was cleaning he heard a knock on the door. Francis turned off his vacuum and walked to the door. "Coming!" He said as he turned the doorknob and opened the door to see who it was. It was Ivan who was towering over him. "Hm? Oh, I thought it'd be England opening the door, not you, " Ivan said smiling.

"..Why are you here Russia.." Francis said in suspicion.

"Oh I just wanted to see if our little England is okay, he hasn't come to any of the world meetings so far. See, I even brought flowers!" Ivan held up his bouquet of sunflowers.

"..England isn't feel too well, he called me over to watch over him, I'll take those.." France took the bouquet of sunflowers from Ivan's hands.

"Really? I never knew you where that close with him, I mean after you two did have that incident with each other years back..You never..sought..to him ever again after that, da?" Ivan smiled at Francis, with an ominous aura surrounding the two.

"...Well, the past is past Russia, besides, America wouldn't want you to be close to England anyways."

"Oh~ So now are you hitting on a dead guy? Huh, necrophilia..I don't judge though France, so its fine with me. Besides, "Ivan's tone suddenly changed, "America is out of the picture now, there is just still somethings...that just don't belong." Ivan grabbed Francis by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "I suggest you stay away from my toy Francis Bonnefoy."

"So this what you did to America huh?" Francis said as Ivan chuckled.

"More or less, well actually its more. Because I'm just being kind enough to leave you with a warning, a painful warning." Ivan then continually punched Francis in the face until Francis passed out from brain damage. Ivan then dropped Francis and picked up his bouquet of sunflowers. He walked into Arthur's room and sat on the bed Arthur was laying on. Ivan gently touched Arthur's scar and Arthur whimpered and was shaking. Ivan smiled at the reaction he got and put his bouquet in Arthur's hands, kissed his forehead, and left the house.


End file.
